


人气之王

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [49]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 大家都认为超人是最受人们欢迎的超级英雄，蝙蝠侠则相反。但超人知道事实并非如此。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 5





	人气之王

作为上一年由全美近千所学校的学生们参与推选出来的“最受欢迎的超级英雄”，克拉克一直是大众眼里所认为的、典型的会受孩童们欢迎的那类榜样。克拉克对于在正义联盟成立的当年就被冠上此等重量级名头的事也很是觉得理所当然，毕竟在加入正义联盟前——确切点说是在莱克斯•卢瑟没利用媒体“搞臭”他的名声之前，他就已经在孩子们之中拥有极高的人气了。但凡他出现的场合，总是能有许许多多闻讯赶来的孩子们举着手机想要拍到最清楚的超人，克拉克也很乐意和他们做一些交流听一些天真可爱的童言童语。他对本人是孩子们心中的人气之王这事深信不疑，不过直到比利经由他的推荐终于达成加入正义联盟的心愿后，他开始对自己的骄傲偶尔产生了一些些动摇。

“哇哦，蝙蝠侠，你今天从那栋高楼的天台直接跳到蝙蝠机上的样子实在是太酷了！”

从走进大厅的门开始，比利就做起了蝙蝠侠的头号粉丝，他一边举着手机回味自己刚刚偷偷录下来的视频，一边紧贴在蝙蝠侠后头毫不吝啬地发表着自己的敬仰，而克拉克——蝙蝠侠稳定交往中的恋人、同时也是穿着超人制服张扬地在比利的学校现身并让这个还处在叛逆期的少年出尽风头的当事人，则因为插不上半句话而只能跟在蹦蹦跳跳的比利后头拢起了眉：

“哇，真的，那个精准跳跃进机舱的动作实在太流畅了，你到底是怎么办到的啊——”

显然是仗着蝙蝠侠对未成年人士的特别关照，比利肆无忌惮地黏在蝙蝠侠身侧，他的崇拜之情溢于言表，这让他无暇顾忌自己背后的超人脸色正在变得愈发难看：

“咳，比利，你最好……”不准备再忍受下去的克拉克一把揪住了比利的后领，比利吱哇乱叫起来，见布鲁斯对这闹剧只是抿着唇斜睨了一眼他却并没有要制止的意思，克拉克将他“拎”到了自己的面前：

“适可而止，过分夸张地拍联盟顾问的马屁并不能缩短你的实习期，”听到前方的布鲁斯没能忍住的轻笑，克拉克也故作正经地威胁道：“以我的蝙蝠侠的了解，你这种行为有很大概率会造成反效果。”

“我才不信呢。”即使被超人钳制着，比利也仍旧努力扭着脖子想要将视线放在蝙蝠侠身上，“我可不是有目的地在拍马屁，蝙蝠侠，我是真心实意地崇拜你啊——”

“知道了。”全程背对着他们的布鲁斯还是在比利真切的表白后表态了，“超人，把比利放下。”

照做归照做，放下比利之前，克拉克还是将他“拎”得离自己更近后低低念叨起来：

“你别忘了，当时帮你在学校逞威风出风头的人可是……”

“是你是你，能让我进正义联盟的人也是你是你，我当然记得，”手忙脚乱从超人钳制中挣脱出来的比利脸上堆满了谄媚的笑，然而当他的眼神又转到布鲁斯的背影上时，发自内心的仰慕因为青少年毫不掩饰的热忱喷涌而出：

“但是——蝙蝠侠真的太酷了，不是吗？我是说，那可是，蝙蝠侠啊！”比利叉住腰晃起脑袋，煞有介事地啧啧感叹道：

“虽然可能很多人不理解，但蝙蝠侠在我们学校，可真的是最受欢迎的超级英雄了！”

“谁会不喜欢蝙蝠侠呢？”

——克拉克必须要说，他完全赞同的比利的每一句听起来都稍显浮夸的马屁，虽然比利在第一次踏入联盟就变成了蝙蝠侠的小尾巴这事让克拉克起初有些不是滋味，但一想到看起来高壮挺拔的沙赞不过也就是个心智尚未完全成熟的少年，克拉克也就不再计较了。只要了解蝙蝠侠的人，没人会不爱蝙蝠侠——作为蝙蝠侠的男友，克拉克自认对此拥有最大的发言权。神秘的蝙蝠侠在比利的学校大受欢迎听起来一点也不奇怪，因为克拉克早就发现，每当正义联盟出现在福利院，被孩子们团团围住的超人听到的最多的却都是“超人，你说我能去偷偷摸一摸蝙蝠侠的披风吗？”或是“超人，你可以给我一个蝙蝠镖吗？”这种对蝙蝠侠充满向往的问题。即使没有比利的种种行为，超人也早就意识到，他的“最受欢迎”，恐怕只是因为不了解也不愿意去了解蝙蝠侠的人们仍然认为这位英雄是带来恐惧的的黑暗传说，他们只愿意推崇代表了正义与光明超人，却又总是对哥谭这位伟大的战士充满误解和偏见，当问起那些不在乎背后真相的人们最喜欢哪位超级英雄，他们总是下意识地选择频繁被报道、被表彰、被赞叹的超人——

克拉克愈发觉得这对蝙蝠侠一点也不公平。

“其实你应该清楚你一直很受孩子们欢迎吧？”

在比利离开后，克拉克抓住独处的机会委婉地向布鲁斯“提议”道，他用的是玩笑的语气，但他的态度显然表明他已经认定了这件事。超人和蝙蝠侠一起并列成为人们最爱的超级英雄当然更好，但如果不能，克拉克更更希望蝙蝠侠得到那个名头的事蝙蝠侠。他想要解开众多世人对蝙蝠侠的误解，想要打破那些被遮蔽了双眼的人们固有的认知，他最要的，是让更多的人看到他们所不曾看见过的、属于蝙蝠侠的光芒。他克拉克贴在布鲁斯身侧，尽可能以不那么严肃的口气“随口”说道：

“按比利的表现，我觉得以后‘超级英雄人气之王’这个名头应该给你”

然而如克拉克意料之中一样，布鲁斯对此没有任何想法，因为他不仅一声没吭，他甚至连稍微别个头给身侧的恋人一个眼神的意愿都没有。

“我看最近网络上好像又要开始这一年度的超级英雄投票了，”克拉克没被布鲁斯的表现吓退，他黏得离布鲁斯更近，锲而不舍地道出了自己的提议：

“你说……要是我带头让大家选你会不会有用？还有比利，他肯定很愿意以沙赞的身份让人们了解其实你在学校很受欢迎这种事实。”

在没太多时间细想策略的当下，克拉克认为这是最快速也是最直接的方法了，作为最受人们关注的对象，他的一言一行都对公众有着连他自己都难以想象的影响力，如果由他主动站出来告知世人蝙蝠侠很受孩子们欢迎的真相并以此引发进一步的探讨，那它至少可以成为扭转人们刻板印象的契机……

“没有这个必要。”

布鲁斯这才缓缓扭头剜了他一眼，他仿佛在无声地质问克拉克为什么会想起开如此无聊的玩笑： 

“既然你这么有空，那我建议你可以把心思放在如何销售堪萨斯的那些玉米产品上。”

克拉克还没来得及为自己辩解自己是认真地在考虑这件事，布鲁斯又面无表情地将脸重新对向了布满公事的屏幕，与此同时，他冷漠地开口道：

“斯莫威尔今年的农产品收入可就全指望你了呢，超人先生。”

克拉克当然一早就知道蝙蝠侠本人对做什么人气之王没什么兴趣，以他对布鲁斯•韦恩的了解，做气人之王八成才会让布鲁斯觉得有那么点意思——反正不用评比也无需竞争，这名头布鲁斯不费吹灰之力就可以轻松拿下。这让他意识到，如果他想要达成这件事，根本没有必要和布鲁斯做任何沟通，因为无论他采用何种说辞，布鲁斯都不会做出任何配合。这事就像他对那些歪曲蝙蝠侠的报道向来都不屑一顾一样，这将是一场单方面的战役，好在，他还有比利这个乐意为蝙蝠侠做任何事的队友。

“不就是帮蝙蝠侠拉个票，”比利一手叉腰、一手拍胸自信地保证道：“我说真的，只要我出马，就算是要蝙蝠侠竞选美国总统都没问题，虽然我的人气比蝙蝠侠要差一点——只是一点点哦——但在费城，只要你提起沙赞，那还是有绝大部分人……”

“那个……比利……” 没等比利说完，克拉克抿起唇微微笑着拍了拍他的肩让他不必再说下去了：“答应我，这事我们偷偷进行，我是说，保密，好吗？”

和超人之间有一个小秘密这事显然有着极大的诱惑力，比利毫不犹豫地用力眨巴起眼睛欣然同意——既然克拉克不便自己出面，那把这事交给作风本身就更偏向高调的比利就再合适不过了，反正就算被布鲁斯察觉到，比利也总能因为年龄的关系逃过来自蝙蝠侠的审判目光。

有了比利做外援，克拉克需要做的事也就简单得多了，莱克斯•卢瑟带给他的教训告诉他，操控舆论有时候确实能得到一切。但他现在不需要操控舆论（他也没办法做到仅凭自己就操控舆论的程度），他只需要把不受布鲁斯重视的部分捡起来就行。他以他前记者生涯的锐利眼光和敏锐直觉担保，以蝙蝠侠的受关注程度，一旦多出现一些针对蝙蝠侠的正面报道，舆论就会自然而然跟着大面积发酵。克拉克当然知道，即使是超人，如今也依然有一些反对的声音存在——在决定承担这份责任的时候，联盟的大家就学会了要坦然面对这一切，可在此之中，只有布鲁斯独自承受了多年的误解，甚至连自己，都曾经被那些虚假的报道蒙蔽了双眼。也正因此，克拉克才深知占据话语权的重要性。虽然他如今已经不能再像以前一样在星球日报拥有一份自己的专栏、以专题记者的身份跟进某些事件，不过以他的工作经验和文笔，在网络上开几个匿名专栏、多用几个笔名写出那么几篇必然能被刊登的评论文章也都是信手拈来的事。至于要是被布鲁斯发现了以后的后果——以布鲁斯的能力，克拉克压根没抱什么能长久瞒下去的打算——但就算被布鲁斯发现了，克拉克也早酒想好了对策：如今他没法再以克拉克•肯特的身份出去谋生、找个正式的工作，用这种一技之长体面地赚些日常开销合情合理，只要他这么解释，布鲁斯就拿不出名正言顺的理由让克拉克停止对蝙蝠侠的追踪报道。以前布鲁斯没法这么做，到了现在，布鲁斯想必更不忍心这么做了。

“我怎么有种错觉……”亚瑟捧着终于有空上岸才摸一摸的智能手机，眼睛都快贴到了屏幕上，“蝙蝠侠最近好像很受关注啊。”

亚瑟仍然记得上一次自己上岸时，全世界都在关注的那个超级英雄明明是神秘莫测到难以被镜头捕捉的海王，彼时他阻止了亚特兰蒂斯和人类的战争，讨论度空前绝后，风光一时无两。在他的记忆里，就算人们没在研究海王，在网络上他所能见到的拥有最高讨论度的也会是最常暴露在镜头之下的、他们的主席。他实在是有点好奇，在他忙于七海事务的这段期间究竟发生了什么、才让一向不乐意暴露于公众面前的蝙蝠侠频频见诸报道。

“绝对不是错觉。”正在一边打游戏的巴里也腾出了一只手，从一大堆杂志报纸底下抽出了一张小海报递到亚瑟面前，“你看这是什么。”

“谁能想到我今天在上班的路上居然被一个中学生塞了蝙蝠侠的拉票海报呢。” 

亚瑟抓着手上那张花里胡哨的……海报，与其说是什么正儿八经的海报，倒不如说这是一张元素堆砌过多的剪贴画，那上面除了贴着蝙蝠侠的漫画形象之外，零零散散的文字和图画都是在指引他人登录某个网址为蝙蝠侠投上宝贵的一票——在亚瑟看来，“你最喜欢哪个超级英雄”这种没实质意义的比较可能是除了超级英雄的狂热粉丝和媒体人之外都无太多人在意的投票，然而结合他刚刚在网络上看到的种种报道和讨论，他相信这个原本只是“粉丝们”自娱自乐的比拼已经因为大家、尤其是孩子们的热情迅速发酵导致受关注程度也就远超往年。

“只有大蝙蝠有这个？”亚瑟晃了晃手里因为充满童真的热情所以分外可爱的小海报，四处环顾着询问道，“就没有人为我拉个票吗？”

巴里摊了摊手，用扭成一团的眉毛表示“我也没有”。他对这事其实没什么太大的疑问，因为名列前茅的几位、包括神奇女侠和超人哪怕是蝙蝠侠本人在内似乎都没对这种娱乐事件表现出一丁点的关心，其实，要不是亚瑟今天恰巧问起，巴里也许很快就会把传单这事忘个精光。他不觉得蝙蝠侠有庞大数量的粉丝有什么奇怪的，让他稍稍不解的就只是好像一夜之间，这个群体的存在感突然随着社会上关于蝙蝠侠的正面报道同时变得非常巨大。

“看来大蝙蝠最近多了很多狂热粉丝啊，”亚瑟回想了一下刚刚在新闻网站上读到的那篇关于蝙蝠侠有多伟大的社评，因为写得太过情真意切让亚瑟都忍不住跟着感动起来，“这会不会是某种阴谋或是……”

“怎么可能呢，亚瑟，别想太多。”

不知何时出现在亚瑟身后的克拉克突兀插话道，他一手按住亚瑟的肩，而亚瑟瞬间就感受到了覆压在肩膀上的力道重到几乎在明示他要他闭嘴：

“蝙蝠侠一向很受欢迎的，不是吗？”

亚瑟正要咧着嘴狠狠瞪向用力过猛的超人、就看到布鲁斯沉着一张脸从他身后走过，而仍然按着自己的克拉克，则在说这话的同时，故作刻意地冲布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。

在计划实施的头几天，克拉克很是提心吊胆了一阵，他担心布鲁斯拿着那些一看就出自他之手（也许别人做不到，但布鲁斯一定能看出来）的文章来质问他，也担心布鲁斯揪着比利带着那一沓沓的宣传海报来找他问罪，好在，一段时间观察下来，布鲁斯本人似乎没有对近日的、很有可能会引起他反感的异样做出什么反应。克拉克猜想，除了联盟事务太忙之外，这种外部的舆论喧嚣实际上并不会对他本人的生活造成任何影响，在白天，他仍然是大众眼里正义联盟里最神秘的成员——只是如今因为反常的受瞩目程度又增加了更多话题度而已；而到了夜晚，他依然能自在地融入哥谭夜色之中捍卫这座城市。克拉克不认为自己做得有多巧妙以致于瞒过了蝙蝠侠，也因此，布鲁斯无声的“默许”意外地让克拉克感受到了一种被纵容的甜蜜。

有鉴于在克拉克行动的半个月后蝙蝠侠的讨论度和支持率有了显著的、即将超过超人的势头，克拉克觉得是时候为了达成让蝙蝠侠成为最受欢迎的超级英雄做最后的助力了。一直以来，担当正义联盟发言人的都是自己，即使大多数时候，在背后提供物质支持、商议决策甚至是准备发言稿的人都是布鲁斯，更何况，如今无论超人在行动中对城市造成了什么破坏，总有蝙蝠侠隐在正义联盟的名头下为他收拾残局，这显然是超人更被公众接受的原因。克拉克没法公开这一切，但他认为，他是时候把布鲁斯推到幕前、推到那个本就该属于他的位置上了。

“下周和国会议员的公开见面，你去怎么样？”克拉克观察着布鲁斯的表情，大胆提议，“我觉得应当让大家了解正义联盟的顾问其实才是最重要的角色。”

“我们约定过以后公开场合都由你来做发言人的。”这是在联盟建立之初他和克拉克最先达成的协议，这在当时是布鲁斯其中一个能够快速恢复超人声誉的决策，随后的事实，则证明了克拉克的确能很好地胜任这份重要职责，“我不认为突然由我出面除了会引起不必要的猜测之外还有什么意义。”

“意义就是，让人们慢慢意识到蝙蝠侠才是正义联盟能顺利组建并运转的灵魂人物。”克拉克这次放弃了迂回，斩钉截铁地说道。

“你才是主席。” 布鲁斯翻了翻了翻眼睛，赤裸裸地地表达着他并不在乎克拉克在乎的那些，他只是加重了语调强调道：

“这是你作为正义联盟主席的分内事。”

克拉克看着布鲁斯那副不容置疑的坚定，觉得自己有必要强硬一些了：

“别拿主席来威胁我，你知道我随时可以卸任的。”

“威胁？”布鲁斯对这听来有些幼稚的论调只是轻笑了一声：

“现在的情况似乎是你在拿辞职威胁我。”

克拉克深呼吸了好几次，努力地试图忘记自己的爱人是名副其实的气人之王这个事实——好吧，他承认他们根本没必要为这件事弄得不愉快，把蝙蝠侠拱上人气之王的位置并接受更多目光的审视是他的一厢情愿，他不想再把蝙蝠侠的光芒隐藏在无人知晓的阴影之下，但如果布鲁斯在知晓自己所做的一切后仍然排斥，那他也不愿意让自己最珍视的人去做违背他本意的事：

“哈，所以你就非要把所有出风头的事交给我就对了。”

“你只是在做正确的事、又恰好被人看见而已。”布鲁斯不认为他们方才是在“争吵”，所以他平静的面色也就没有一丝波动，对他来说，他只是在陈述事实，他所了解、所认知的超人并非刻意向世界邀功，这个氪星人也从不是为了得到什么掌声、欢呼或任何回报在付出，他足够坦荡，而布鲁斯认为这值得被放大：

“我很高兴人们看见了你所做的一切。”

克拉克愣了愣，才刚绷紧的神情瞬间又缓和了下来，他伸手抚了抚布鲁斯的脸颊，用自己都没察觉的疼惜说道：

“而我很不高兴人们看不见你所做的一切。”

“我说过很多次了，这不——”

“不重要，是的，那只是对你而言。”克拉克这次又抬起了另一条胳膊，他双手捧在布鲁斯的脸颊两次，用最温柔的方式要求着布鲁斯闭上嘴、直视自己、好好听自己接下来要说的话：“对我而言，这很重要。”

“尽管有时候我会嫉妒——就是那些孩子鼓起勇气围着你的时候，我会希望能够近距离围绕你的只有我——好吧我承认这有些幼稚，但这不妨碍我希望全世界都能了解到蝙蝠侠是一个多么值得尊敬、值得被爱的好人。”

“这就是你用数十个笔名不停投稿赞美蝙蝠侠专题文章的理由？”

布鲁斯当然一早就注意到了克拉克的秘密行动。那些文章无论变化了多少笔名、刊登在了多少不同的媒体上，布鲁斯都能一眼辨认出专属于克拉克的写作风格。他的确不在乎这个世界对蝙蝠侠认可与否，但与此同时，他又确实在乎克拉克的感受、他始终在沉默地观察着事态的发展不过是因为对克拉克来说，做出这些努力显而易见能够让他有所安慰甚至是感到快乐，既然如此，那布鲁斯似乎也就没有出手干预的必要了。

“我只是自食其力靠写文章赚点日常花销而已。”克拉克松开手，坦然地笑了一声，他几乎把“我就知道没什么能瞒过你”这样的心理活动刻在了脑门上，但布鲁斯的言语和神态中，并看不出来任何苛责的成分，这让他更心安理得地把一早准备好的解释推了出来，“只不过恰巧这又刚好是我抒发爱意的方式。”

“不要再继续了。”布鲁斯轻咳了一声后擦了擦鼻子，看起来极其像是为了掩盖嘴角愉悦的弧度，“写点别的。”

“就这么答应你的话我可太亏了，”克拉克没去揭穿布鲁斯的欲盖弥彰，他反而变本加厉地和布鲁斯周旋起来，“我那几个笔名现在也混出点名气了，要是我继续……”

“知道我是你心里的人气之王就够了。”

布鲁斯说得又快又轻，他甚至微微别过了脸想要假装这话并非出自他的口中，然而克拉克并不会轻易放过布鲁斯，他一手撑在耳朵后，整个上半身都故意朝布鲁斯的脸凑近过去：

“什么？你说什么，我没听清。”

克拉克大声嚷嚷的样子颇有点无赖的姿态，而布鲁斯也只得把自己的羞赧转化成推开克拉克脑袋的动作：

“……我说，写点别的。”

“我倒是可以考虑改天多写几篇关于神奇女侠和闪电侠的报道，”克拉克蹩起眉毛，摆出一副又苦恼又委屈的表情，“不过作为交换，总得拿点补偿出来才能显出你的诚意吧……”

克拉克故意拖长尾音，手也顺着往下扯了扯布鲁斯仍未脱下的披风，他记得清清楚楚，那些围着蝙蝠侠的小孩子乃至于比利和巴里在想要讨得蝙蝠侠的回应时，总爱使出百试百灵的这招：

“毕竟你让我最近一段时间的心血都付诸东流了，这总值得你专门腾出个三四天来补上最近漏下的约会吧？”

“……你可真像个小孩。”

布鲁斯试图拍开克拉克的手就这样顺势被对方抓住，然而平时总尽量避免和克拉克在众人面前过于亲密的布鲁斯却放任了克拉克接下来顺理成章将他搂进怀里的小心思，而越是面对着克拉克那张认真执拗的脸越是难以亲口说出的谢谢，也就化作了无声的迁就交由克拉克去感受。

“可不是，”状似无辜的克拉克在偷笑的同时，得意地将收紧了环拢住布鲁斯的臂弯：

“我早就说过你是孩子们心里的人气之王了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2020年1月1日，以此记录。


End file.
